


Future Will Bring

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adolescence, Early Work, Gen, High School, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this place I feel ill at ease</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Will Bring

At school, beware what I

Say, do, bring, and not show what I think

About raindrops that pitter patter and things like that.

Try to stay away from controversial topics,

And focusing on the future.

That is the place I’ll truly belong,

Unguarded, free, pure, and clean.

In this place I feel ill at ease.

An outsider looking in, till

Someone looks directly at me,

And I scorn myself for wanting it,

Because then I feel uncomfortable.

And pressured by the norm,

But in the future I’ll be free,

No longer guarded by a mask,

Made of White heavy Concrete.


End file.
